Respirándote entre sábanas a media luz
by valkoutlawregi
Summary: Se encontraba en medio de un bosque y el frío le helaba los huesos. Se sobresaltó cuando unas manos le agarraron la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás. -Te he echado de menos confesora- le susurró Cara al oído.


Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación en la que se Kahlan se encontraba.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Pudo distinguir una figura al otro lado de la cama antes de que la oscuridad tirara de ella y la sumiera en un profundo sueño.

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque y el frío le helaba los huesos. Se sobresaltó cuando unas manos le agarraron la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás.

- **Te he echado de menos confesora** \- le susurró Cara al oído.

Pudo sentir cómo el calor del cuerpo de la mord-sith le embargaba y dejó de temblar de frío. Ahora no temblaba de frío precisamente.

La morena se dio la vuelta sin apartarse demasiado del cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra verde, y mantuvieron una pequeña lucha por quién debía tomar el control. Los verdes ojos de la rubia se mostraron impasibles y Kahlan no pudo seguir sosteniéndola la mirada, así que dejó de mirarla a los ojos para centrarse en otras partes de su cuerpo. Cara le sonrió de esa forma que solo ella conocía y la besó. Un beso lento al principio, pero poco a poco fue tornándose más fuerte y salvaje. La confesora se apartó abrumada por la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, nunca había sentido tal intensidad al besar a alguien.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Cara antes de que todo se volviera borroso de nuevo y volviera recuperar la consciencia.

Notó como alguien le sujetaba la mano con fuerza mientras le decía algo entre susurros. Al principio no pudo distinguir quién era, ni lo que decía pero supuso que era Cara, ya que notó el frío tacto del cuero sobre su mano.

Lentamente su oído se fue agudizando y pudo entender algunas de las palabras que la rubia le dedicaba.

- **Kahlan, por favor, despierta... Eres fuerte, si alguien puede salir de esta, eres tú.**

Kahlan quiso abrir los ojos y asegurarla que se encontraba bien, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante sus deseos. Era como si una fuerza invisible la obligara a permanecer así, aprisionada entre las garras de su ferviente anhelo.

- **¡Maldita sea Kahlan!** \- gritó Cara con impaciencia- No puedes dejarme ahora. Te... necesito.

Como si de una orden se tratara, el cuerpo de la joven respondió ante aquel deseo y sintió como rompía las cadenas que se habían formado a su alrededor, y que segundos antes amenazaban con no dejarla escapar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz y los posó sobre el rostro de Cara. En sus ojos pudo discernir cierto tono de alivio. Rápidamente apartó su mano de la suya y le dijo:

- **Ya era hora de que despertaras** \- el monótono tono de la rubia le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Ya no quedaba en su voz ni un ápice de la calidez con la que se había dirigido a ella mientras dormía.

 _Quizás lo he soñando_ \- pensó Kahlan- _Sus palabras solo habrán sido fruto de mis alucinaciones, al igual que el sueño._

- **¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?**

- **Un día entero.**

- **¿Llevas todo este tiempo aquí a mi lado?**

- **Bueno... no podía dejar que murieras, ¿no? La profecía es clara: "Mientras el corazón puro de la..."**

- **Sí, ya me sé la profecía** \- la cortó Kahlan con voz cansada.

Cara se levantó y fue a buscar algo a su mochila. Kahlan no pudo evitar observarla. La posición de sus hombros hacía ver que le faltaban horas de sueño. Cara siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que quería. Una botella de cristal y un vaso de madera, vertió el contenido de la botella en el vaso y se lo ofreció a Kahlan.

- **Bebe, te sentirás mejor.**

- **¿Qué es?-** no pudo evitar preguntar la confesora.

- **Bebe y lo sabrás** \- dijo ella sin moverse ni un ápice.

Kahlan decidió fiarse y tomó el vaso de la mano de Cara. Tan pronto como cayó el líquido en su garganta, empezó a encontrase mejor.

- **Gracias.**

La rubia se limitó a asentir y se sentó en una silla de aspecto incómodo para descansar.

- **Cara si estás cansada puedes tumbarte aquí en la cama conmigo, es suficientemente grande para las dos.**

Por un momento Kahlan deseó que la cama fuera más pequeña para poder estar más cerca de ella, pero enseguida se regañó por tal pensamiento.

Cara observó la situación con mirada cansada y se levantó con intención de tumbarse en la cama junto a la confesora.

Kahlan se apartó a un lado para dejarla espacio y la rubia se tumbó de espaldas a ella. Al rato se dio la vuelta y miró al techo con la mirada pérdida, seguramente, en algún recuerdo.

- **¿Los echas de menos?**

La pregunta dejó sorprendida a Kahlan, la verdad era que apenas había pensado en sus amigos desde que se había quedado allí atrapada con Cara. Antes de que Kahlan pudiera responder a la pregunta, la mord-sith siguió hablando como si se encontrara en algún tipo de lucha interna.

 **-Nunca pensé que pudiera echar de menos a alguien, me entrenaron para ello, pero... aquí estoy** \- suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia Kahlan con una sonrisa en sus labios- **en una cama, con una confesora, pensando en si estarán a salvo mis amigos, El Mago y El Buscador, ¿qué ironía no?**

- **Hay personas que cambian tu mundo de una forma que nunca llegaste a pensar que fuera posible.**

- **¿Lo dices por Richard?**

Kahlan sonrió para sí.

- **Si bueno, Richard ha cambiado mi vida de muchas formas pero nada que no pudiera imaginar.**

- **¿Quién es entonces?**

- **No creo que importe demasiado.**

Cara la miró y asintió, entendiendo que la morena no quisiera hablar de ello. De repente el silencio se hizo dueño y señor de aquella pequeña habitación en la que se cobijaban, hasta que Kahlan lo rompió por fin.

- **Eres tú Cara.**

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Cara se encontraba sobre ella y la besaba con fuerza. La sensación era mejor incluso que en su sueño. Todos los _peros_ que encontraba en su mente se deshicieron por completo a manos de su ardiente deseo.

Cara se apartó un poco y con los ojos puestos en ella, dijo:

- **Si quieres que pare, dilo ahora confesora, porque si sigo adelante no estoy segura de quer... poder parar.**

Kahlan la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza y la besó a modo de respuesta. El beso pudo durar segundos, minutos o incluso horas, el sentido del tiempo se les escapó de la mano de su cordura. Solo existían ellas y esa cama.

Tras esa primera toma de contacto, Cara se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y empezó a quitarse uno de los guantes con la boca. Kahlan la atrajo hacía sí y le quitó el otro con la suya. Ante aquel pequeño desafío Cara empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello, sin subir demasiado la intensidad, torturándola, la morena gimió de placer ante aquello y comenzó a bajarle el vestido de cuero rojo a la mord-sith.

Cara siguió besándola hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, al borde blanco de su vestido, entonces empezó a desabrocharlo lentamente mientras miraba a Kahlan a los ojos, desafiándola a que la detuviera. Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de puro placer mientras iba deslizando el vestido hacia abajo.

Pronto el suelo de la habitación contaba con los vestidos de ambas. Kahlan observaba a Cara maravillada, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, descubrir los secretos que allí se escondían, y así lo hizo.

Cuando Seth y Richard quisieron llegar a rescatarlas se encontraron con una escena única. Una mord-sith abrazando a una confesora mientras ambas dormían.

Aquella habitación les había robado la magia sí, pero también el dolor de desearse sin poder tocarse. Aquella habitación había sido testigo de la, seguramente, primera y última demostración de un tipo de amor único. Aquella habitación había hecho un milagro al convertir una celda de la que no poder escapar en un espacio donde poder dejarse llevar.

Aquella habitación se convertiría en un recuerdo donde poder escapar de la dureza del día a día.


End file.
